


Path not Taken

by brizo



Series: Persona 4 Scrapbook [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: AU where third year Narukami Yu is a SEES member, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narukami Yu didn't face his shadow not because he didn't have one or because of his Wild Card ability but because he had awaken to his Persona 3 years ago when he was living in Iwatodai.</p>
<p>Or, the AU where Yu's parent's are out of the country for work and end up enrolling him in Gekkoukan Middle School and he gets housed in the Iwatodai Dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble, a potential. Maybe I'll come back to it and write a full blown story when I have the time and energy to do so. Please tell me what you think of this idea tho!

Yu felt the need to fidget in place as he spotted his seniors staring at him curiously. He could feel the hand of his one senior, Akihiko Sanada, on his shoulder and he felt the almost violent urge to shake him off.

“This here is Yu Narukami. Starting today he will be staying in the Iwatodai Dorms until the Middle School dorms has a space open up.”

“I didn’t know we could take in Middle Schoolers.” A boy with a cap Yu thought was a second year chimed in. The brown haired girl next to him scoffed.

“Technically we can have anyone elementary school and up boarding in this dorm.” The red head who introduced him, Mitsuru Kirijo, explained. “Due to his parent’s being out of the country they enrolled him into Gekkoukan.”

The blue haired boy in the middle of the other two members of the dorm tilted his head before stepping forward with a small smile on his face. Reaching out to the younger boy for a handshake he introduced himself. “Minato Arisato, nice to meet you.”

Yu blinked before a smile appeared on his face. “Yu Narukami. It’s nice to meet you Arisato-senpai!”

Minato blinked in shock before walking over to the brown haired girl burying his face in his shoulder his face suspiciously red. “Yukari… he called me senpai.”

‘Yukari’ rolled her eyes. “I’m Yukari Takeba. Nice to meet you as well Narukami-kun.”

“Nice to meet you too Takeba-senpai.”

“Hey what about me?!” The hat wearing upperclassmen said. “Yo, I’m Junpei Iori, ‘sup?”

“Iori-san…” Yu nodded jokingly.

“What?! No senpai, come on…”

Yu started laughing alongside Minato and Yukari.

From a little away Mitsuru sighed. Akihiko was grinning.

“Narukami-kun shows no potential. His assignment here was pure coincidence.”

“Well,” Akihiko replied back. “We’ll just have to see what happens.”

“I suppose.”

* * *

Two weeks later and a Shadow incident later leaves Yu a permanent member of the Iwatodai Dorm and a proud Persona user.

**Author's Note:**

> Narukami Yu, my headcanon is that in middle school he was a very shy and soft spoken person due to not having a lot of friends growing up. He speaks English fluently due to living in America when he was younger.
> 
> Arisato Minato, he's the type of person to get really excited over the fact someone called him senpai. May seem unapproachable stoic but is really a really silly person.


End file.
